


Portrait of a Space Janitor

by nice_weathering



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, SeokSol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nice_weathering/pseuds/nice_weathering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A SeokSol (DK/Vernon) story in space ~</p><p>Dokyeom is a spaceship captain who keeps Andromeda Galaxy clean. An unsung super-hero.<br/>Vernon is an aspiring artist with passion for all things retro.<br/>Hoshi is made of metal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portrait of a Space Janitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Banana Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Banana+Guardians).



“Not interested”, said Dokyeom while trying to hold back a yawn.

“I’m sorry sir, but can I please talk to the captain now?” Shorted male with a backpack scanned him from head to toe. 

“I've already told you that I am the captain of this ship, and you just woke me up”, Dokyeom cleared his throat. “I command you to board your vessel, and be gone. I responded to your signal and let you dock only because I thought it was an emergency situation!” He tried to look authoritative while saying so, but the sternness on his face seemed fake to the other man. It didn't help that he was wearing pajamas instead of captain uniform. “Why not try that with some of those fancy space cruisers”, he continued, “I’m sure captains will be happy to pose for a portrait done by the… best… umm?”

“By the best student of Pledis Academy, the most renowned art school in all of Andromeda galaxy! As I said, my name is Hansol Vernon Chwe, but you can call me Vernon!” Vernon spoke enthusiastically and finally bowed. 

Dokyeom was still sleepy, but fresh energy the unexpected guest brought to his ship started slapping his brain back to reality. “Ahh, really? The best? In all of Andromeda?” The captain said with disbelief while casually scratching his head. “Do you know that this guy scanned you the moment your vessel boarded the ship? I have all info about you.” He pointed to the little robot that was strolling around the two. 

“Well… I…” Vernon would have panicked if the robot didn't look very… not intimidating. It seemed somewhat low-tech, a blue light emitting from his eyes, positioned just like 10:10 time on an ancient clock. “I might have exaggerated a little bit… But I am among the best students… 1000 best…” Vernon added quietly, eyes still glued to the robot. He couldn't decide if he found him weird or cute looking. “I mean, if I succeed in doing this project, it will give me recognition. It won’t be easy…”

“Ah, I’m sorry, Vernon, but I think I should change to my uniform now. You just keep talking, what that project is about, and all. My mind was pretty much asleep when you explained it the first time… Talk to Hoshi, and he will transmit to my cabin.”

“Hoshi?”

“Yep, the robot!” Dokyeom grinned before disappearing to his room.

“So the project title is ‘Trash of the Galaxy’, it’s a portrait series… done in old and obsolete techniques and software. My models should be mostly captains, of spaceships like… like this one…” Vernon paused as his mind wandered while looking at robot’s shiny eyes. Then, just by standing there in silence for a few seconds, he started to sense an odd kind of loneliness in ship’s plain and cold interior. He thought it was strange how he hasn't seen any other crew member from the moment he boarded the ship.

“What do you mean by ‘like this one’? And what’s with the title? ‘Trash of the Galaxy’, really now?” The captain was out of his room, throwing questions at Vernon in an exaggeratedly high tone.

“Oh, that was quick!” Vernon snapped out of his thoughts, his eyes now traveling from the robot to captain’s face, then his uniform, then his face again. Is this the same person? His hair wasn't disheveled any more, it was neatly styled, his forehead free. The chiseled facial features stood out now. Uniform he was wearing suited him nicely and he was finally looking like a captain, Vernon thought. A handsome captain, Vernon also thought but then decided to kick that one out of his brain.

“Well?”

“So you are… captain Dokyeom”, Vernon read the tag on the uniform. 

Dokyeom moved one eyebrow up while staring Vernon down. He was standing still, hands resting on hips, head slightly tilted. “Yes… That’s my name. And you know what? I worked hard to get where I am now! It’s not easy being a… person in charge… of spaceship with a mission to keep things clean. Space debris, other ships’ trash, obsolete satellites, dysfunctional tech, toxic materials, you name it! I… am a…”

“A space janitor?” Vernon said calmly while keeping eyes glued to the overly dramatic man in front of him.

Dokyeom’s eyes widened and now both of his eyebrows went up. “A… space… janitor…” He repeated Vernon’s words in a half-whisper. And just like that his life choices flew through his mind in circles: was this his dream he trained so hard to achieve? A silent disapproval from his family back home, an ugly old ship and now even a pompous art student mocking him, in the middle of nowhere. “So that’s what you think of my job… Did you know that I save lives? Well, potentially, but still… Not allowing a contamination to happen… Keeping ecosystems healthy… Since I was I child I dreamt of becoming a super-hero. And you called me trash? I am… the opposite of trash! The ultimate enemy of trash!”

“Um… but isn't that… kind of… what a janitor is?” Vernon thought aloud.

“Huh?”

“Ah, I… I didn't mean to offend you, at all! I called the project ‘Trash’ for different reasons. As a critique… Since jobs like yours aren't highly regarded in most societies, but they should be, that’s why… I think it would be better if you read the whole project, I’m actually terrible at explaining things in spoken word…” Vernon was on verge of panicking. He felt like he was watching a drama scene unfold in front of him. The captain was now on his knees, head hung down, expression hidden. Vernon had no idea what the man was up to, but he started to feel bad, and therefore he was desperately trying to find words that will make things better. But Vernon’s brain seemed to prefer minimalism, so he muttered: “Janitors are cool.” He wanted to facepalm himself really hard.

“You are right. I am… a janitor!” Dokyeom’s face still hidden, his voice now sounded as if he was narrating a documentary. Suddenly, he jumped and in an instant he was standing right in front of Vernon, their foreheads almost touching. Vernon’s eyes widened, and while shocked by unexpected close proximity between the two, he didn't feel intimidated by the taller man. Dokyeom’s eyes were on verge of smiling, and Vernon felt that. “Do you really think I’m cool?” He continued in the same narrating tone.

Vernon couldn't even finish his awkward nod when Dokyeom pulled him closer by the shoulders, their foreheads bumping lightly. “Then do me…” The captain whispered, a wide grin appearing on his face, “… a portrait”, he continued in his normal tone. For a split second, everything surrounding the two was out of Vernon's focus. A warm but mischievous smile on taller man's face. Close enough for him to feel his smell. How can he smell like the ocean, down on Old Earth? Vernon would have wondered if he wasn't preoccupied by the fact that he could hear his own heartbeats. 

Dokyeom moved a step back, standing still as if awaiting a command. An innocent smile on his face with just a bit of playfulness in his eyes. Vernon's stunned expression was finally replaced with something more neutral, even though his brain was still processing.

“Fine, let's do it! The portrait, I mean.” Vernon slapped himself mentally for adding the second sentence. “Um... Can we move to your cabin, or somewhere more intimate? Since the setting is also important...” He continued while looking at the depressingly boring ship's interior. If he didn't know better, he'd have thought that the robot was shaking its head at him while pretending to fix random ship parts.

“Yes! Yes, of course!” The captain replied enthusiastically. “But... Please, try not to insult the ship's look in any way”, he continued quietly, “Hoshi works hard to maintain it, he will take it to heart and get sad... or angry.” Dokyeom was now whispering, and Vernon just noted how this whisper was nothing like the one before.

“Um... Ok, sorry... But why? I mean, why would you program a robot to display such emotions?” The shorter man was genuinely curious, but Dokyeom just smiled almost cutely while making a gentleman-like gesture pointing to his cabin: “Shall we? And please don't be shocked.” 

From the moment heavy doors to captain's cabin opened, Vernon knew what he meant by 'don't be shocked'. His room was the exact opposite to what Vernon had seen of the rest of the ship. A mess is an understatement. From random computing devices everywhere, musical instruments, tools with unknown purpose, to posters, ancient vases, board games, graphic novels and super-hero figurines. Too many colors, Vernon thought. But when his senses adapted to oversaturation, he realized there's no actual trash there, just a lot of... stuff. A cozy kind of mess. His wandering eyes paused at a big fluffy horse toy that was lying on the bed. Vernon found it somewhat cute, but before a nostalgic feeling and homesickness started to creep into his mind, Dokyeom's chuckle made him snap out of it.

“You like my horse?” The captain wiggled his eyebrow.

“Huh? What, no! I mean, yes?” A puzzled look on Vernon’s face. 

“It’s nice and soft, I like sleeping with it!” Dokyeom continued casually.

“O…k…. I guess…” The future artist wasn't sure if he wanted to continue the plush toy conversation. “Umm, do you have chairs? So many things in this room but I see no chairs…” He said while turning his head awkwardly.

“Sure, just a sec”, Dokyeom grabbed a folding chair from under the bed and prepared it swiftly for Vernon to sit.

“Cool, thanks. And… your chair?”

“Oh, I can sit here, right?” The captain sat on the bed. “You said it should be intimate, so…” He started to take off his shoes.

Vernon wanted to stop him, he really did. He wanted to tell him that the ‘intimate’ in his project meant nothing more than posing casually in one’s working environment. But there’s this wicked kind of curiosity in the outskirts of reason that just wants to see what happens.

“Ah, these shoes are so uncomfortable… Ok, so, how should I sit? Or is it better if I lie like this?” Dokyeom leaned on his horse plush. It was a surreal sight for Vernon: handsome man in uniform, lying on his side, head resting on the fluffy toy, one hand under the toy, other hand on his hip, his feet bare.

“You just… you just pose how you think is best…” Vernon muttered almost shyly. He wasn't sure what he expected, but he knew the man in front of him was a wild card, and he had an inexplicable urge to push him further. His rational self, though, wanted to do his job professionally, so he reached for his backpack and pulled out an old piece of tech.

“Whoa, that laptop belongs in a museum! Didn't expect that; I thought you were going to oil-on-canvas me!” Dokyeom sounded almost disappointed.

The way he words his sentences… Vernon decided not to overthink. “Um… yep, this laptop is museum material, but wait till you see which software I’m gonna use!” It took some time for the laptop to power up, and when it did, Vernon turned the screen to Dokyeom.  
“No way! Is that…”

“The legendary Microsoft Paint. But fear not! I will do my best. For good artists, there’s no bad tools, am I right? If my ancestors used it, so can I!” Vernon said proudly. His expertise was mastering the tools of the past. Paint was up and ready, but he did nothing yet, except observing the peculiar man on the bed in front of him. Thighs… was all he could think for a while. That uniform was too tight for those mighty thighs.

“Ey, my eyes are up here!” The captain said jokingly, but Vernon felt as if he got caught watching porn by his mom.

“I… I was just… measuring… for, umm, proportions…”

“Oh, would it be easier for you if I was wearing less clothes?” Dokyeom asked almost innocently.

Vernon’s ears were burning. He figured it wasn't only curiosity that screamed: ‘Let the guy strip!’ There was something else too, but he didn't want to pinpoint it nor name it. He cleared his throat, said nothing and just nodded. 

Dokyeom was now in sitting position, his fingers touching lightly the top button on his uniform. “You could have said it right away, no need to be shy! I’m not one of those people who do things halfheartedly. I’ll always give it all, or in this case: take it off…all”, he winked, with both eyes.

What the hell, he fucking winked – Vernon thought he could handle the situation, but the moment first button was undone, he started to panic internally. On the outside, though, he looked like a statue whose ears were getting redder. It didn't help that the captain was keeping eye contact while unbuttoning his uniform. Ha said all… take it off all – Vernon’s brain stuck in a loop while the man in front of him was taking sweet time to remove his clothes. The moment Dokyeom stood up and took off his pants, Vernon grabbed his laptop and hid behind it. He most certainly didn't expect the captain to have no underwear under the uniform.

“Oh wow, wow!” Vernon was blushing like a schoolgirl behind the laptop screen.

“Ah, I couldn't find my favorite boxers when changing clothes so… Ha-ha-hah”, the captain just laughed while scratching the back of his head lightly, standing fully naked in front of Vernon.

“Ok, no, just no! I thought I can handle it, but I can’t. Please be… less naked than that…”

“I’m sorry… I…” Dokyeom looked genuinely confused. “I just thought you were used to seeing people naked, since you study art…”

“Well yes, but that is different. It’s mostly old and not… attractive models, and there’s other students in the same classroom and…” When Vernon finally collected himself and decided to take a peek over the screen, the captain was standing in same position but now he was holding a bowl of fake fruits, covering his private parts with it.

“Is this better?” Dokyeom asked with a serious yet bright expression, “Or maybe just this one…” He took one banana and placed the bowl with remaining fruits on the floor.

This guy is shameless – Was all Vernon could think at the exact moment, feeling overwhelmed from second hand embarrassment. But right when he got over the initial shock, he couldn't keep his eyes off the nice and lean, yet unusually thick in lower regions, figure in front of him.

“Yes, it’s good, umm… But could you please reassume the initial pose… on the bed I mean.” Vernon became aware that those words really left his mouth only when the captain did exactly what he asked. And there he was, same position as before, only fully naked, and the one free hand censoring his privates with a plastic banana. No matter how mind-blowing that sight was to Vernon, the thing that puzzled him most was Dokyeom’s expression: Just a hint of a lighthearted smile forming on his lips, his eyes somewhat mischievous yet kind. The captain looked like a fool and a wise man - at the same time. Vernon finally calmed down, allowing himself to feel warmth the other man was emitting. One click, two, and the picture started to form on his laptop.

The cabin became peaceful. Vernon was immersed into digital painting, while Dokyeom let his thoughts wander free. For a few minutes everything seemed easy. No worries in the galaxy. But when Vernon started working on the banana part, his curiosity got the best of him. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

Dokyeom was pulled out of his zen, but then he nodded lightly. “Sure, fire away.”

“Where are the other crew members, how come I met no one at all?”

“Well, you met Hoshi, right?”

“Yeah, but I meant… human… members.”

“Ah, there’s only me then.” Dokyeom smiled.

“Oh… ”

“In about a month, I will be assigned to a new ship, and finally I will have my own crew! Hoshi goes with me of course. Actually… I should have gotten a new ship already but it was postponed a few times for various reasons. My superiors keep praising me for doing an excellent job alone, and I really am grateful, but… I can’t wait to have a full crew!” The captain said enthusiastically, but Vernon could feel a hint of sadness and even frustration in his voice.

“Does it get hard?”

“Ah, of course it does! But I’m pretty good with my hands, so… hehe…” Dokyeom said proudly, Vernon staring at him wide-eyed. 

“I meant, as in…” Vernon sighted, then continued, “Is it hard being alone… in space… for such a long time?”

“Well, at every station or netpoint like this one, I catch a signal so I talk with my friends and folks back home. I also have various VR devices, movies and games to kill free time, my room isn't boring, right? And… you asked me before why I programmed Hoshi to display human emotions…”

“It feels more like having a human companion… I understand…” 

Vernon continued his work. While he was painting and studying captain’s figure, the latter studied spectrum of expressions Vernon’s face was able to produce. Whenever he had trouble painting, eyebrows made it too obvious. And the banana part was frustrating him to no end. It didn't even do its job in covering Dokyeom’s privates properly. Aspiring artist felt the sweat starting to form on his forehead.

“It seems like temperature in this room suddenly increased, I’m sweating and I…” Vernon wanted to ask for a little break, since his ability to concentrate reached the bottom.

“Oh! Is this your way of telling me I’m too hot?” Dokyeom spoke in a taunting voice, a playful smile appearing on his face.

“What? Uh…”

“But Vernon, what if I’m not into humans? What if I’m into… aliens?” The captain’s tone exaggeratedly dramatic, “Or into...” He squeezed his plush toy while giving Vernon a dreamy gaze. “Or! What if I’m actually into… metal!”

Vernon couldn't hide his shocked face and didn't even bother to cover behind the laptop again. A thought that the desperately horny captain might have upgraded Hoshi with additional… functions shoot through his brain. He never could have imagined he’d feel jealous of a robot, even if the though lasted a split second. But before Vernon could dwell on that, Dokyeom jumped to his feet, dropping the banana in process. He grabbed an electric guitar that was hanging on the wall and started playing a short but wicked heavy metal solo.

“Yeeeeaaaahhh! Metal, maaaan!” He screamed his lungs out and flashed his brightest smile. No matter how crazy the new situation was, Vernon felt somewhat relieved, feeling the urge to tell Dokyeom his joke is dumb. But different words left his mouth.

“Your voice is better than your guitar playing skills”, Vernon failed at keeping a serious face while saying so, and Dokyeom noticed an awkward little smile.

“Thank you!” The captain just shouted happily, hung the guitar in its place and reassumed his position on the bed.

“Oook, you’re doing a terrible… terrible job at covering your… little Kyeom. Where is the banana?”

“Did you just name it… Little Kyeom?!”

“Well, yea, please just cover it with your hand at least…or something.”

“But wait… Little… Kyeom?!”

“It’s not that impressive, ok?”

“But… but… you haven’t seen its final form…” Dokyeom almost pouted, and Vernon couldn't help but find him endearing, despite all secondhand embarrassment the man was constantly giving him.

“And I better not see its final form, ok?”

“Um… about that…”

“Oh…”

“I’m sorry… It’s rebelling…”

“Oh… Make it behave!” Vernon’s voice unexpectedly high, he stared intensely at the Kyeom’s rising.

“I’m trying, I’m trying!” Dokyeom panicked while trying to hold it down with his hand. “Behave!” He shouted dramatically and squeezed it good.

“Oh god …” Vernon’s face was burning red, his own pants starting to get uncomfortable.

“I think, I should go to the bathroom and finish it there, I’m sorry!”

“No!!”

“Huh?”

“Please stay here… I…” Vernon couldn't believe his own sudden boldness. 

“You want me to…? You want… to watch?” Dokyeom asked almost shyly, his breathing getting heavier, eyes locked with Vernon’s as his hand started stroking the shaft lazily. 

Vernon placed his laptop on the floor to have a better view of the indecent scene in front of him. He just sat there awkwardly, heart pounding madly. It’s illegal to look this dreamy while jerking off, he thought. And he’s doing it too slowly, he’s teasing the shorter man, and it’s working. The man sprawled on the bed was magnetic, and with last bits of sanity Vernon fought the urge to come closer. Yet he couldn't help but imagine Dokyeom’s slender fingers giving him the same treatment.

“Ugh, you are a torturer”, Vernon muttered in frustration.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry… That is not my intention…” Dokyeom spoke in a low rugged voice, his head tilted backwards, eyes closed, mouth slightly parted. “I don’t torture, I grant wishes”, he looked at Vernon while licking the lower lip lazily. “Right now… whatever you want, Vernon…”

Hearing his own name in Dokyeom’s low voice broke every last inhibition his rational self tried to impose. Vernon was a man of rules and discipline, an easily embarrassed man, a master of overthinking. In front of him was a wild horse, shameless and free, and Vernon wanted some of that. At least once, at least for a moment.

“Captain… can I ride you?”  
…

Between heated kisses and exploratory touches Vernon learned that Dokyeom likes to take his time to make it unbearably sweet before making it hot. He learned that Dokyeom likes to lick and taste. That he’s loud, very loud, shouting the most random nonsensical things when on edge. That his long skilled fingers are capable of making Vernon see the furthest of the galaxies.

Between all the sweat and thrusting, Dokyeom learned that Vernon is like a horny rabbit when powered up the right way. He learned that Vernon most likely has a thigh fetish. That he always nibbles before kissing. That he’s mostly silent, but when he isn't, he sounds like a rapper struggling to sing.

Somewhere in the middle of round three – the captain on his back, looking at Vernon with a blissful expression, guiding him lazily by the hips – they were immersed enough not to notice Hoshi right at the door, his shiny eyes blinking. When finished taking photos, the robot spoke in a loud voice, startling the two.

“Attention! A malfunction detected! Assistance needed ASAP! Footage is being sent…”

“What! No! Hoshi, don’t send, don’t send!”

“Send… where?!” Vernon stood up in panic, grabbing the horse plush to cover his privates.

“To… to my superiors”, Dokyeom started running after Hoshi, the latter stopping in the corridor before the room, exclaiming: “Sent!”

“Sent?! But why did you do it? There’s no malfunction, what the…” Dokyeom stood in front of Hoshi, a defeated look on his face.

“Not telling!” Hoshi turned his back to the captain.

“Not telling? To your captain? To your best friend, the best of all best friends?”

Vernon lay on the bed, listening the conversation going on and on in the corridor. He could hear only snippets, too exhausted to come closer. But even those snippets were enough to make him chuckle. It seemed like Dokyeom ended up doing aegyo to Hoshi, and after a while both were laughing. Vernon has never heard a robot laugh like that. While falling into sleep he knew he should feel anxious of things to come, but just when darker dreams tried to catch him, he felt a body next to him, two arms hugging him gently. Dokyeom whispered, not wanting to wake him completely: “Hey… Hoshi censored you, only I’m recognizable in the footage he sent, so don’t worry. For me… it would be my first misbehavior on the ship, hehe. Hoshi’s theory is that it might actually persuade my superiors to assign me a crew without further postponements. Now sleep well”, he added gently. And that is all Vernon needed at that moment, and more. “Spaceman… you smell like the ocean…” – was the only thing a half-asleep Vernon could mutter right before falling into dreamland.


End file.
